Purloined Encounters
by Willow Fireheart
Summary: Formerly Stolen Moments. Sam thought her life was on track: she was happy with her job, she had a nice boyfriend and she did not have feelings for one certain commanding officer. If only she could convince the officer leading the frat investigation
1. Prologue The Red Phone

**Stolen Moments**

Spoilers- every possible Jack/Sam moment up to S7  
Disclaimer- Not mine, no money made, up to my eyeballs in university debt.  
Note- The season 7 episode 'Inauguration' confirmed my idea for this story. I feel validated!  
Note2- This will involve a series of missing moments from the series. I'm going to try to go by seasons, but the missing scenes can be from any pov. If there is a particular missing scene you think would work well, or an episode that really needs a J/S moment please let me know and I'll do my best to include it.  
Note3- I have now posted an original work at fictionpress if you're interested.  
xxx

_Prologue: The Red Phone._

General Hammond jumped as the phone at his elbow rang. The heavy file in his hand went flying, scattering the pieces of paper to the ground. He sighed at the sight of his important and carefully prepared documents littering the floor of his office.

The phone shrilled insistently and General Hammond quickly snatched it up. "Hammond."

General Hammond sat up straight in his chair. "Mr. President, sir. Hello."

He listened for a moment. "Yes, sir, but if I may-… I trust my people, Mr. President. Every one of those incidents have a perfectly good explan-… I have never worked with two people more committed to this cause and to the Air Force."

General Hammond sighed. "Yes, sir. I understand. Thank you for the warning. I'll let them know. Yes, sir. Goodbye." He hung up the phone a frown creasing his forehead.

General Hammond leaned forward, resting his elbows on the desk and placing his head in his hands. With a shake of his head he reached over for his phone.

"Get me Colonel O'Neill."

xxxxx

Jack hung up the phone and blindly wandered back over to his couch. The flickering colours from _The Simpson's_ played over his blank features.

He picked up a beer bottle and brought it to his lips.

"Huh." Well, ain't that a kick in the teeth?

xxxxx

Sam put down the phone with a loud crunch, her face a deathly shade of pale. One hand moved up to cover her open mouth.

"Sam, who was that?" Pete pulled his head out of her refrigerator, a chunk of cheese and a tomato balanced in one hand. He frowned in concern. "Sam?"

"That was-" She took a breath. "That was General Hammond."

Pete put down the cheese and the tomato on a wooden chopping board. He swallowed sharply. "Is something wrong? Do they need you at the mountain?"

Sam shook her head.

"Then what's wrong?"

Sam gulped. All these years she'd been dreading something like this, and now, when she least expected it, it was happening.

"As of Monday… Colonel O'Neill and I are being investigated for possible breaches of fraternization regulations."

"WHAT?"

xxx

end prologue.


	2. Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Purloined Encounters**

Spoilers- every possible Jack/Sam moment up to S7  
Disclaimer- Not mine, no money made, up to my eyeballs in university debt.  
Note- This is set in late season 7 although the flashbacks will go through all the seasons.  
xxx

Chapter 1: The Beginning

Sam shoved the tip of her index nail into her mouth and began to chew viciously on it. Quickly the edges became ragged and she soon moved onto another finger.

"Carter, quit it." Jack had his elbows resting on the arms of the chair, his hands resting loosely in his lap as his head lolled against the headrest. Only the tensing of his muscles gave away his anxiety.

Sam tapped her fingers against the surface of the briefing room table. Her nails tapped rhythmically. Soon the tapping got faster, till the individual taps were indistinguishable.

"Carter."

Sam drew her fingers into her palms. "Sorry, sir. I just-" Sam sighed.

"I know, Carter. But, we haven't done anything wrong."

"Then why do I feel so guilty?" She asked quietly.

Jack studied her for a moment. "Because that's what they're trying to do."

"Hey, guys."

Sam jumped at Daniel's greeting. Teal'c followed the man in, nodding his head at his friends.

Daniel looked from her to Jack. "O-kay. Why do I get the feeling I missed something? They haven't run out of coffee, have they?"

Teal'c slid into the seat beside Sam. "I believe it is due to the current investigation, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel blinked. "What investigation?"

Sam looked at him wide-eyed. "You don't know? I thought everyone knew. The SF's have been whispering ever since I arrived."

"Know what?"

"Someone decided that Carter and I have been breaching the frat regs. We're being investigated."

Daniel frowned. "Who'd do such a thing?"

"I don't know, Doctor Jackson, but you can be damn sure I'm going to find out." General Hammond strode to the head of the table, waving at Sam and Jack to remain seated, and sat down.

He turned to Sam, a kind look on his round face. "How are you feeling, Sam?"

Sam managed a pathetic half grin. "Honestly, sir, I'd rather be fighting Jaffa."

Jack grunted in agreement.

General Hammond smiled and patted her on the arm. "I'm calling in some marks to try and find a few leads."

Jack smiled sardonically. "It's not as though the list of suspects is short. NID, any cells that have sprouted off of 'em, Kinsey, hell if I didn't know he was firmly ensconced on another planet I wouldn't put this past Maybourne."

"In the meantime I'm afraid you'll have to go along with this investigation. They're sending a JAG; in fact he should be here now."

"Terribly sorry to be tardy, General, but my plane was delayed." A tall man with thick blonde hair, decked in formal Air Force blues stood respectfully in the doorway. "Captain Alexander White at your service."

xxxxx

Captain White leaned back into one of the briefing room chairs and studied the others in the room. "I can assure that JAG is taking these accusations very seriously. We intend to fully investigate this matter until we can get to the bottom of this. I assure I am completely unbiased in this matter."

Jack snorted.

Captain White chose to ignore him. "Unfortunately, General, I am required to interview some, if not all, of your men. Not to mention the two officers in question," he nodded at Sam and Jack, "and yourself."

Captain White flipped open a tan folder. "Major Carter, I believe you are currently in a relationship?"

Sam nodded. How the hell did they know that?

"I may also need to speak with your partner. Do you have a number at which I can contact him to make arrangements?"

"What, you don't have all his information in that file?" Daniel glared a challenge at the man.

Jack straightened in his chair. Daniel was getting snarky with the Captain. This could be good.

The corners of Captain White's mouth twitched before he could get them under control. "No." He cleared his throat. "General, I was told that you would have a room prepared for me?"

General Hammond nodded. "Airman, please take Captain White to the V.I.P. quarters. He'll want to freshen up before he begins his investigation."

The airman nodded. He stepped into the hall and waited for the Captain to follow him.

"Thank you, General. Colonel O'Neill, I'd like to begin our interview at 1300 hours. Please don't be late."

Jack smiled grimly. "Wouldn't dream of it."

xxxxx

Daniel rounded a corner, his nose stuck in the file on the last planet SG-1 visited. He needed one of the devices that Sam had collected to study, they were covered in these strange markings that Daniel was now sure were not scratches but an early attempt at a written language.

Nose still stuck in the file, he entered her lab. "Sam, have you seen- Offp!"

Daniel tripped, landing on his hands and knees. His file flew from his hands, scattering pieces of paper all over Sam's lab.

"Sir!"

"Sorry, Carter, but Daniel should have been looking where he was going. What if there was a tiger here and he tripped over it?"

Daniel got to his feet. "Do you really think there would be a tiger in Cheyenne Mountain? All 20 something levels under ground?"

Jack shrugged, smirking at him. "It could happen. Stranger things have."

Daniel frowned. "Jack, what are you doing here?"

Jack scowled. "What? I can be here. I always visit Carter in her lab and just cause there's some bozo trying to pin some trumped up charge on us doesn't mean I'm gonna let it interfere with my schedule."

"Schedule?"

"Yep." Jack smiled proudly. "1200- bug Daniel, 1230- bug Teal'c, 1300- bug Carter, 1330- lunch, 1400- bug Hammond, 1500- cake."

Daniel rolled his eyes as Sam giggled. "Jack-"

"I am here, Daniel Jackson. I persuaded O'Neill that it would not be wise to arouse any more suspicion until the investigation has been completed." Teal'c stepped out a corner. For a large guy it was surprising how he could make himself unnoticeable.

Jack scuffed his boot against the floor. "Yeah, yeah. I still think it's all a load of hooey."

Teal'c placed his hands behind his back. "Nevertheless, O'Neill, it would behoove us all to loose one of you."

Sam smiled at him. "Thanks, Teal'c."

Daniel looked down at his watch. "Ah, Jack, aren't you meant to be meeting with Captain White right about now?"

Jack shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm gonna be late."

Sam sighed and placed her screwdriver on the workbench. "Sir, please just go along with this, would you? Just until General Hammond finds out who's behind this."

"Fine," Jack grumbled and got to his feet. "Well, _morituri te salutant_." Jack shoved his hands in his pockets and strolled casually out of the lab.

Daniel chuckled.

"What did he just say?"

"'We who are about to die salute you.' It was what the gladitors said to the Roman Emperor before they fought in the Colosseum." Daniel shook his head. "He's such a drama queen."

xxxxx

Captain White sat in the empty interrogation room. His pen tapped a rapid tattoo on the table. Colonel O'Neill was late, very late.

The door to the room opened.

"Well, I see you the camera all set up." Jack gestured to the video camera set up to record the conversation.

Captain White stood. "You know that is standard procedure, Colonel. Now, if we could start the interview? Major Carter's interview has already been pushed back."

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I ruin your schedule?"

"Colonel, I wish you would believe that I am not here to be the villain. I merely wish to ensure that the regulations have been upheld. This will be a fair trial."

Jack slouched into a seat. "Uh huh, and the Goa'uld are just misunderstood."

Captain White gritted his teeth. "Very well. Shall we simply start?" He reached over and started the camera.

Captain White cleared his throat and opened a folder with a clean note pad. "Interview with Colonel O'Neill, 1325." He paused. "The first time you meet Major Carter was shortly after the Stargate had been reactivated, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"She was late to the briefing."

"They had to fly her in from the Pentagon."

"Would it be fair to say that the two of you did not 'hit it off'?"

"Carter was defensive."

"Defensive?"

Jack stared at Captain White. "You ever served with a female combat officer?"

Captain White coughed, somewhat uneasy with his own experiences being questioned. "Once."

"And she was prickly, right? Determined to prove she was as tough as the rest of the boys?"

He nodded reluctantly. "Unfortunately not everyone is as open minded and accepting as General Hammond."

"Carter knew that, she put up a tough front."

"And the offer to arm wrestle?"

"Same thing."

"Some might call that flirting."

Jack glared at him. "It wasn't."

Captain White shuffled through some of his prepared notes. "I believe there was a mission to a planet called… Chullak. You rescued several people who were to be killed by the Goa'uld after failing to rescue Doctor Jackson's wife."

Jack crossed his arms. "Yeah."

"I believe there was an incident with the refugees once they were housed in the complex?"

xxxx

_Jack whistled a jaunty tune as he wandered the halls of the Cheyenne_ _Mountain_ _Complex. The complex was painted that uniform grey, it meant that any seasoned solider could simply slip into their routine with minimal fuss. It also meant that the scenery was boring but that was another kettle of fish altogether._

_Jack traveled the already familiar halls, just glad to be out of the mind numbing meeting with General Hammond and Major Kissass, sorry, Samuels. Two hours of listening to Samuels drone on and on about the security threat the refugees represented. It was all Jack could do not to shove his fingers in his ears and start singing 'la la la.'_

_Jack scowled. That stupid ass Samuels. The way he was talking it sounded like he was actually admonishing them for rescuing these people from the Goa'uld. Thankfully, General Hammond was not the heartless man he attempted to project himself as when they first met. The refugees were to remain on earth until they could be returned to their homes or another safe planet and in between, well, if they so happened to say anything about the Goa'uld that could help them than the entire better._

_And thus Jack was here. General Hammond had put him in charge of the refugees, more in order to finish the meeting than anything else._

_Jack nodded at the SFs guarding the door to the commissary. The refugees were being held in temporary quarters until they could find a more appropriate place to house them, but the questioning had been move to the commissary. Most of the refugees were already scared witless and putting them in the integration room alone seemed to tip the scale._

_With everyone in the commissary it was loud and crowded, but at least questions got answered._

_Jack paused for a moment, watching as the people clothed in furs and feathers mingled with those in BDUs._

"_Colonel O'Neill, sir! What are you doing here?"_

_Jack turned to see his blonde, scientist/solider 2IC behind him, clutching blank notepads._ _He raised an eyebrow. "I could ask the same of you, Captain Carter."_

_Carter edged past him and into the commissary. "The Pentagon is still trying to determine who would be the best suited to handling this… unique situation and the SFs were making the refugees nervous. General Hammond asked SG-2 and as well as myself to help question them, seeing as how we were the ones that saved them."_

"_Which would explain why Hammond_ _just put me in charge._"

"_Colonel O'Neill." A tall, dark haired woman swept majestically across the room. "We are pleased you could join us." She bowed, her feathered headdress hitting Jack in the face._

_Jack spluttered, spitting feathers out of his mouth and batted them out of his face. He smiled brightly at the woman as she straightened. "And so am I."_

_Jack cleared his throat and looked pointedly at Carter. He titled his head towards the woman._

_Carter's brow wrinkled. What-? Oh. OH! "Colonel, I was just telling Tega that any information she and the others could give us would be helpful."_

"_You must understand, Colonel O'Neill, we are extremely grateful to your family for rescuing and sheltering us. But we do not know how we can be of assistance to a race so highly advanced, especially when some of us are more primitive than others." Tega sniffed disdainfully at the tall man clothed in dark furs his long black hair laying around his face in a tangled mess._

_Jack held up his hands. "Whoa, wait a minute. Family?"_

_Tega_ _gestured at the SFs and the members of SG-2. "Are these people not your kin?" She pointed at Captain Carter. "Is she not your mate?"_

_Jack and Carter shared a startled glace. Carter started to blush._

"_No, these people are my friends, colleagues and other people that work here. Captain Carter is my second in command, I'm her boss."_

_Tega_ _looked between them. "Then please, accept my apology. I hope that I did not offend either of you. I should not have made assumptions, after all our cultures vary dramatically." _

_Carter cleared her throat. "Perhaps we could continue the interview?"_

_Tega_ _smiled at Jack and placed a hand on his arm. "I had hoped that Colonel O'Neill would conduct my interview." _

"_Ah, okay." Jack untangled himself and took one of the notepads from Carter. He gestured in front of him. "After you, ma'am." He hung back. "Captain, what are we asking them?"_

_Carter suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. This was going to be so much fun. She could just tell. "Their home planets, sir. Descriptions, any landmarks, possible gate co-ordinates."_

"_Ah, right, gotcha. Thanks, Captain."_

"_You're welcome, sir."_

xxxx

"I believe that was not the only time you were mistaken for Colonel O'Neill's wife?"

Sam crossed her arms and rolled her eyes. "No, I will admit that it happens more often than I'd like, but, Captain, you have to consider the planets that we visit. Many are still living in conditions that we would classify as primitive or ancient. These societies are often patriarchal; the women of these cultures are rarely more than wives, healers or mothers. There have been a few societies where men and women share equal status, but to my knowledge we have only found one matriarchal society."

Captain White raised an eyebrow and quickly jotted something down in his folder. "Maybe I should be surprised that it doesn't happen more often," he said, with a twitch of the lips.

"It depends on the planet. I have mistaken for Colonel O'Neill's wife, his servant, his slave and, on one occasion, his child." Sam's lips twitched, the Colonel had not been happy to hear that. It took him months, and one whisper from her about how she definitely did not see him as a father figure, to stop the pouting.

Captain White raised a finger and started to speak.

Sam continued, not caring that she was interrupting him, "I have also been mistaken for Daniel's slave, his servant and his sister and Teal'c's prisoner and his slave. On P4C- 878 I pretended to be Teal'c's lover in order to infiltrate the building and gain reconnaissance in order to rescue him. " Sam took a deep breath. "You're free to check the other SG team's files, Captain, SG-1 are not the only team to have these problems."

Captain White put a finger to his lips. "But you do have to admit that they do tend to happen to SG-1 regularly, and in particular, to you and Colonel O'Neill."

Sam shrugged. "This isn't a soap opera, Captain. Colonel O'Neill and I are just trying to do our jobs."

"Of that I have no doubt, Major." Captain White seemed to debate with himself for a minute. "Major, do you mind if I ask you a question?"

Sam raised an eyebrow. He sure hadn't minded asking all those other questions without asking if she minded.

Captain White leaned forward. "Did Colonel O'Neill really push you through the Stargate on your first mission?"

Sam smiled. "Yeah. He thought it was funny."

xxx

end chapter.

Okay, this is me asking you for help. Is there any season 1 (I'll get to the other seasons later) episode addition that you would like to see? It has to have a J/S slant, it's okay if it's just friendship at the moment.

Is there an episode that you think needs a good J/S moment?

Just let me know.


	3. Chapter 2: Infirmaries, camp fires and O

**Purloined Encounters**

Spoilers- see previous chapters.  
Disclaimer- Not mine, no money made, up to my eyeballs in university debt.  
Note- the flashbacks in this chapter are written from Sam's pov. It's something new, tell me what you think.  
Note2- I know Teal'c gets a tv, so just go with it. They only borrowed it anyhow.  
xxx

Chapter 2: Infirmaries, camp fires and discovering Oprah.

Sam sighed in relief as she closed the door behind her. She pressed a cool hand to her flaming cheeks. Captain White just had to ask about 595, hadn't he? It was bad enough that the Colonel brought it up whenever he could and Daniel would smirk. As for losing her… Well it could have been worse.

It wasn't like she'd gotten married or drugged and seduced by an alien that was less then a month old or… Actually she couldn't think of something for Teal'c. The Jaffa never seemed to be embarrassed, even when Drey'ac was caught sneaking whipped cream and chocolate sauce out of the commissary late at night on one of her few stays at the SGC.

Sam shook her head and chuckled to herself. Maybe Colonel O'Neill was right. This was just some big joke. They had nothing. Colonel Jack O'Neill and Major Samantha Carter had always acted in the utmost professional manner and kept within the parameters of the regulations. At least, that's what all their reports said…

"Major Carter."

Sam looked up at the sound of Teal'c's voice. She gave him a smile. "Hey, Teal'c."

"Does Captain White no longer require your services?"

Sam swiped her security card through the pass for the elevators. "Nope. The captain is still making his way through the files of our first year. Trying to find more incidents to twist, I suppose."

Teal'c raised an eyebrow at that. "What other incidents did Captain White 'twist'?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Remember when the program had just gotten started?"

Teal'c inclined his head. "Indeed I do, Major Carter."

"When Major Kawalsky was infested with the Goa'uld and knocked me unconscious in the elevator the Colonel came to visit me in the infirmary…"

xxxx

_Sam Carter winced as gentle fingers roamed over the tender bump on the back of her head. A hiss escaped from between her teeth as disinfectant was used to clean the wound. Sam automatically jerked her head away. The nurse firmly grasped Sam's head, forcing Sam to tilt her head or have her neck wrenched._

"_Don't move," the nurse admonished._

_Sam winced again as the stinging substance was dabbed over the small cut on the back of her head. This time, however, she made a conscious effort to sit still._

_The sound of a man subtly clearing his throat made the nurse start violently, firmly pressing the disinfectant soaked gauze against Sam's head. Sam ground her teeth together. Ow, ow, ow! _

"_Colonel!"_

_Sam looked up in time to see Colonel O'Neill wince._

"_Sorry, Captain." The nurse smiled apologetically._

_The Colonel nodded at her. "Captain. How's the head?"_

"_She has a concussion," the nurse answered for her. "Which means light duties and plenty of rest. We'd like to keep her here for a few hours, just for observation."_

_Colonel O'Neill nodded. He cleared his throat significantly and looked around the infirmary. The nurse very quickly got the message and bustled over to the other side of the infirmary._

_Sam shifted uncomfortably in her bed. He wasn't going to reprimand her, was he? It wasn't like she knew Major Kawalsky had one of those Goa'uld in him._

_Colonel O'Neill let out a sigh and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired and worn._

_Oh. How could she have been so stupid? Major Kawalsky was obviously a close friend of Colonel O'Neill's. _

"_How's Major Kawalsky, sir?"_

_Colonel O'Neill shoved his hands in his pockets. "He's restrained. Captain, Charlie would never have-"_

"_I know, sir," Sam interrupted, biting her lip. "Major Kawalsky is a good man, a good soldier."_

"_Yes, he is." Colonel O'Neill scuffed his foot against the floor. "I'd better get back, check on him."_

"_Give him my best, sir."_

"_Will do, Captain."_

_Sam watched him walk away. Maybe this wouldn't be as bad she feared._

xxxx

Teal'c raised an eyebrow.

Sam shrugged. "Yeah, I don't get it either."

xxxxx

Jack raised himself up onto the balls of his feet and flattened his feet again as he waited for the elevator to arrive. Absently he glanced at his watch. 1930, way past his usual non crisis home time. No way he was staying on base tonight, though. Not with that JAG captain floating around. Nope, he was getting changed and going home. Might even stop for a steak on the way.

The elevator doors slid open and Jack found himself face to face with his co-accused. Sam's eyes were wide with shock. She took a hasty step back.

"Sir, I wasn't expecting to see you there."

Jack shrugged and stepped into the elevator, sliding around Teal'c to stand next to Sam. "So… the Captain let you out for good behaviour?"

Sam snorted. "More like he ran out 'moments,'" she held up her fingers and made air quote, "to pin on us, sir."

Jack absently scratched his cheek. That 5 o'clock shadow had most definitely set in. He missed the way Sam followed the movement, a blush highlighting her cheeks.

"Yeah, for a lawyer he doesn't seem well prepared."

"SG-1 has been together for a long time, O'Neill. There is much to know."

Jack nodded reluctantly. "That's true. Did he ask you about Charlie getting infested with the snake?"

Sam rolled her eyes. "Yes, sir. He was most interested in your visiting me in the infirmary."

Jack huffed. "C'mon, what I was I supposed to do? One of my team members was hurt by one of my friends, through no fault of his own."

"You were just being a good friend and a good CO," Sam agreed. "Did he ask you about Simarka? The planet with the Shavadai."

"Yeah, something about me trading my gun when Mughal wasn't getting anywhere with Turghan."

Sam shook her head in disbelief. "He quizzed me about the campfire talk."

Teal'c tilted his head. "What campfire talk?"

xxxx

_Sam stared at the campfire as it snapped and popped. She smoothed the material of her BDU's over her legs._

"_Glad to be wearing pants again, huh?"_

_Sam tensed. She had thought that everyone was asleep. Well, everyone except Teal'c, who was doing his mediation thing. Colonel O'Neill had barely rustled his sleeping bag before he spoke up._

_Sam looked over her shoulder at him, throwing him a small smile as he propped himself up on his elbow._ "_Like you wouldn't believe, sir."_

_Sam absently scratched her legs._

_Colonel O'Neill followed the movement with his eyes. "Itchy?"_

"_The material of the clothes Turghan forced me to wear was coarse," Sam said weakly, hating the way it sounded like she was pouting._

_The colonel chuckled. "Those things looked uncomfortable as all hell."_

_Sam winced; this was straying uncomfortably close to a subject she really didn't want broached. "They were, sir."_

_Colonel O'Neill shifted in his sleeping bag, the rustling unbelievably loud in the quiet night. "Real pity he didn't let you keep the other dress then."_

_Sam closed her eyes in defeat. That was it. All her hard work over the years, trying to be one of the guys; trying to be smarter, stronger, tougher. All out the window, thanks to a dress and a few beads._

"_Be great for costume parties," he continued._

"_Yes, sir."_

_Something in her voice must have given her away. Colonel O'Neill sat up and studied her critically. Sam shuddered as she felt his eyes rake over her._

"_You sure you're okay, Carter?"_

"_I'm fine, sir." Apart from my career._

"_Ah." Colonel O'Neill paused. "Relax then, would ya?"_

"_I am relaxed," she said defensively._

_Colonel O'Neill sighed. "Look, you're damn good at what you do. I know that. General Hammond knows that. Hell, even Daniel knows that. You wouldn't be here otherwise."_

_Sam turned to face her commanding officer, gracing him with a genuine smile. "Thanks."_

xxxx

"What's so bad about that?" Jack demanded.

"I don't know, sir."

"Whatever happened to Abu and Nya?" Jack asked absently.

"SG-13 visited Simarka last month, sir. Mughal passed away a few winters ago. Abu is the new chief, and he and Nya have two daughters. SG-13 helped him finalized a treaty with Turghan."

"Oh. Good for them." Jack rested his hands behind his back and looked up at the numbers as the floors flashed past. "Hey, T, what do ya say we grab Daniel and go get some steak?"

Teal'c smiled.

"So that's a yes then?"

xxxxx

Daniel jumped as Sam threw herself in the chair across from his desk. Daniel pushed his glasses and blinked.

"Hi, Sam. You're finished already."

"It's 1940, Daniel," Jack said leaning against his desk.

"It is?" Daniel looked down at his watch. "Huh, must have lost track of the time."

"Exactly!"

Daniel looked confused. "Huh?"

"The school bell has rung, Danny boy. Let's get the hell outta dodge before that Captain tracks us down again."

"I take it the interviews didn't go so well."

"Both Major Carter and O'Neill were extremely agitated afterwards," Teal'c told him gravely.

Daniel winced. "That bad?"

"Daniel, he quizzed us about our first team night." Sam rolled her eyes again. "The four of us where there; we watched television, argued over channels. How the hell he could even consider it I don't know."

xxxx

_Teal'c_ _tilted his head as he studied the small black box Sam had just wheeled into his quarters. She stood behind it, grinning widely, beside her Daniel Jackson smiled slightly and adjusted his glasses._

"_It's a television," Sam explained. "We use then to watch television programs, kind of like plays or religious performances."_

"_I see."_

"_I thought- that is, we thought that since you're staying here you should experience our culture. You wanted to see our world, so here it is, a part of it anyway."_

_The door to Teal'c's quarters was flung open and Colonel O'Neill rushed in. "Did I miss it? Am I late?"_

"_No, sir," Sam said, smiling tensely. Most of her previous COs_ _weren't big on socializing with their subordinates, and if they were they wouldn't include her, so she wasn't exactly comfortable with him acting all pal-y yet. _

"_Great!" The Colonel threw himself down on Teal'c's bed, ignoring the Jaffa_'_s_ _stare. "You never did tell me how you managed to get a television on short notice, Carter."_

_Sam blushed. "Ah, SG-3, sir."_

"_The jarheads?"_ _Colonel O'Neill gaped at her. "You got the marines to part with their beloved t.v.? How?"_

"_I- I just asked nicely, sir."_

"_I think they heard about that fight," Daniel said innocently._

_Sam threw him a quick glare._

_Colonel O'Neill smirked. "Anyhow, good work, Captain. Now sit down so we can start."_

_Teal'c_ _sank onto the floor, sitting crossed legged beside the bed. Daniel perched on the other end of the bed, leaving a spot for Sam in between him and Colonel O'Neill. Sam eyed the spot warily and glanced around Teal'c's sparsely furnished room. Apart from the bedside tables the bed was the only piece of furniture._

"_Aw, c'mon, Captain. Just sit down, would ya? It's not like we're contagious." _

_Sam became a little tense as she reluctantly sat between the two men._

"_Thanks, Carter." Colonel O'Neill grabbed the remote out of her hands and started flipping through the channels._

_A flash of Cheops's pyramid caught Daniel's interest. "Jack, stop."_

"_Aw, Daniel."_ _The Colonel scowled but he left it on the channel._

_Daniel leant forward, his blue eyes narrowing as he focused on the program. Teal'c frowned, noting the similarities between Egypt_ _and several of the planets he visited as First Prime. Colonel O'Neill started to bounce his right leg, making the bed jump._

_Finally he could take no more. Viciously, the Colonel jabbed at the channel button. "That's it! No history, no science. We're relaxing. Taking a break. Doing things that are completely unrelated to work!"_

"_Jack-"_

"_Ah!"_

"_Fine," Daniel huffed. He reached over and snagged the remote out of the older man's hands. "But we aren't watching a stupid shoot 'em up, blow 'em up thing."_

_Daniel started to flick through the channels, slower than the Colonel had._

_Sam saw a familiar figure. "Daniel, go back to the last channel, please."_

_Daniel did as he was asked. A strange frown creased his features as he recognized the program._

_The Colonel groaned. "Carter, do we hafta?"_

"_You're the one who mentioned her, sir. And Teal'c did ask."_

_Teal'c_ _leant forward, his eyes following the African American woman on the small screen as she jumped up to greet her guest. Pictures were shown on the large screen on the wall behind them._

"_Fine, fine," Colonel O'Neill grumbled._

"_What is this?" Teal'c asked, fascinated as the audience yelled, cried and cheered._

_Sam grinned happily. "That, Teal'c, is an Oprah."_

xxxx

"Do you know how many Oprah episodes I've had to watch because of you?" Jack asked Sam crankily.

"She is a woman to be admired, O'Neill. She does much to help those who are not as fortunate as herself."

Jack waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah. So you tell me."

Daniel smirked at him. Teal'c's Oprah obsession was a well guarded secret, and that was the way Jack wanted it. It wouldn't do for the base to know that Colonel 'hardass' O'Neill had tapes of Oprah sitting beside his beloved Simpson's. For when Teal'c stayed over, of course.

Jack shifted uncomfortably. "So, steak?"

xxx

end chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Dinner and a Show

**Purloined Encounters**

Spoilers- every possible Jack/Sam moment up to S7  
Disclaimer- Not mine, no money made, up to my eyeballs in university debt.  
xxx

Chapter 3: Dinner and a Show

Daniel looked around O'Malley's. "Weren't we banned from here?"

"Shh!" Jack hissed at him. "Not so loud, they'll hear you!"

"Jack-"

"They've got new management. I don't know if they've been told about us or not."

Sam shared a look with Teal'c and smirked. "I think it's safe, sir. The waitress has already taken our orders."

Jack straightened and shrugged. "Can't be too careful."

"I'm more worried about that Captain turning up. Or someone else from the SGC for that matter." Sam scowled into her glass.

"Indeed. I have noticed an increase in gossip concerning the investigation," Teal's said with a frown.

"Nosy little buggers," Jack muttered. "It's not like we're all that exciting."

Daniel arched an eyebrow. "Well, the rest of the base seems to disagree with you. I heard one of the SF's trying to start a new betting pool and General Hammond caught another one of the SF's spying on the interviews."

"Good thing this investigation isn't relying on public opinion. Nice to know what they really think," Jack grumbled.

Daniel adjusted his glasses. "At least we know the truth. You can't help it if people start bringing up things that happened years ago-"

Daniel cut himself off as he realized his mistake.

Jack's eyes narrowed. "What things?"

Daniel cleared his throat. "Oh, ah just things. You know, the Caveman virus, Jonas, little things like that."

Sam choked on her drink. "Little things? Daniel, what are they saying?"

A bright flush spread over Daniel's face. "They, ah, were just wondering why you choose Jack instead of, uh, me or Teal'c."

Sam groaned and thumped her head on the table.

xxx

_Sam sat on the strange hard bed. People had poked her with sharp, shiny things, broken her skin and spilled her blood. But that was gone. Pain was gone. Now there was the need to mate and to choose that mate._

_She shied away from the large, dark skinned man. He was wrong somehow. The bald man was powerful, very powerful, but too old for healthy offspring._

_She looked at the other occupied beds in the strange room. A man, young and attractive, sat on a nearby bed. There was power there. And strength. He could protect her and their offspring. But strange words echoed in her head. Friend. Sha're. Wife. Sad. It made her head hurt._

_Sam's eyes tracked over to the only other occupied bed. It was the man with short brown hair. Not as young as the other but not as old as the bald one. His arms flexed as he pushed himself off the bed. Sam licked her lips. He was strong. Would make a good protector. Produce many offspring- many little ones to swell her body._

_Sam grinned in a predatory manner. Yes, this one would be her mate._

xxx

"Well, Carter?" Jack smirked.

Sam groaned again. "No comment." She raised her head from the table. "Maybe someone should give them more work. They obviously have far too much time on their hands."

Daniel snorted. "I'll say. They're going around trying to hold mock interviews of their own. Walter's doing the best he can to break them up, but it's big base. And General Hammond is still trying to get in contact with some of his friends in the Pentagon. They all seem to have taken an extended vacation."

Jack muttered something entirely uncomplimentary under his breath.

"Why can't they just leave us alone?" Sam cried. "We're a team. We've saved the world several times. What could have possibly prompted this?"

"We're being good little soldiers," Jack comment bitterly. "And they're being politicians with smutty minds."

"You don't think-" Daniel started.

Jack glared at him.

"No, of course not," Daniel answered himself. "Perfectly professional."

"You have been protective of Major Carter," Teal'c noted. "Many times have you sent away males who wished to pursue her."

Sam's eyebrows rose. He had? Many times? She knew about that thing after Jonas died, but many times?

xxx

_Sam leant back on her barstool and grinned in a drunken daze. She was so apprehensive about coming here tonight. About going out to a bar with her CO._ _Getting drunk with her CO. But hey, this was fine. See, look, he was down at the end of the bar and she felt fine, great even. She could hardly remember why she was here in the first place._

_Her imagination summoned up an image of Jonas splattering against the iris. Ah, that was it. Sam grimaced and drained her beer glass. She couldn't even take comfort in the science right now. All she could see was Jonas going splat against the iris, like a bug on a windshield._

_She shuddered and slammed down her glass on the bar top. Sure Jonas was controlling, aggressive and had one hell of a god complex. But even he didn't deserve that fate._

"_Hey, Bartender, give me another!"_

_The bartender eyed her warily before glancing over at the group of men from the SGC, meeting the eye of her CO. He nodded reluctantly and refilled her glass. Sam scowled, damn sexist bartender. Like she needed these Airmen to monitor her drinking, she'd have them up on charges so fast-_

_Sam sighed, her lips settling into a pout._

"_Hey, sweetheart, that lip gets any lower and you're going to trip over it."_

_Sam looked over at the man who had addressed her. He was a short, stocky man with a full head of dirty blond hair. Sam gulped. He looked almost exactly like Jonas had when she met him._

"_Hey, Sweetheart, I'm talking to you." The man reached for her arm._

"_You really don't want to do that." A large hand clamped down on the man's shoulder, spinning him around. He came face to face with Colonel O'Neill._

_The man sneered. "Yeah? You gonna try and hurt me for touching your girl?"_

_The Colonel smiled easily. "Nah, I'm gonna watch as **she **beats the crap outta you for touching her and these guys," he hooked a thumb at the large group of Airmen and officers, "are going to laugh. But, hey, go ahead. The guys have been dying to see the good Captain in a fight."_

"_Captain?"_ _The man asked shakily._

"_United States Air Force," Sam confirmed. She leaned back against the bar, still somewhat shaken from the man's appearance._

"_Oh crap," the man muttered. He looked between Sam and the Colonel. His eyes darted about, looking for an escape._

"_Tell you what," Colonel O'Neill reached out and pushed him in the opposite direction. "That woman over there looks like she could use some company."_

_The man scurried away gratefully. Colonel O'Neill nodded at Sam and returned to his post. Sam smiled, at least he understood. Tonight she just really wanted to be alone._

xxxx

Sam blinked at the unexpected memory. She hadn't thought about Jonas in years. It must be all the talk of what had happened her first year at the SGC. It was stirring up memories she would have preferred to have remained buried. Sam blinked, realizing that she had zoned out and missed part of the conversation.

Jack cleared his throat uncomfortably. "Yeah, well, it was for their own good. Carter would have beaten the crap outta them and that'd blow any hope of mining negotiation to hell. The natives of that world didn't take kindly to powerful women. And the Joint Chiefs were riding us about the cost of the program again. Last thing we needed was being cut off from another Trinium source."

Daniel smirked. "Uh huh."

A waitress arriving with their orders cut off any reply Jack could have made. The waitress smiled at Daniel as she set the plates down. Daniel blushed under the pretty blonde's scrutiny.

"Is there anything else I could get y'all?" She asked, pulling a notepad out of her apron pocket.

"N-no, we're fine thank you," Daniel stuttered.

"Okay, well just holler if you need anythin'." With one last dazzling smile at Daniel the waitress returned to her work.

Daniel cleared his throat. "Not a word, Jack."

Jack raised his eyebrows in an innocent 'who me?' expression. "I'm hurt, Danny. Now, would I do something like that?"

Sam started to giggle. Daniel rolled his eyes.

Teal'c stopped eating for a few seconds, his eyebrow rising in typical Teal'c fashion. "Indeed."

xxxxx

Jack drummed his fingers on the bar top as he waited for the bartender to quit flirting with a customer and take his order.

"Sir!"

Jack turned and smiled as Sam pushed her way towards him. "Carter."

"Change in the drinks order, Sir. Teal'c changed his mind. He wants two ginger ales and a diet coke instead of three ginger ales. Daniel won't have that third beer and I'll have a diet coke."

"Coming right up."

Sam and Jack started slightly as the voice appeared from nowhere. Jack scowled as he watched the bar tender scurry away to fill the order.

"Hey, what about my beer?"

Sam grinned. "He'll be back, sir."

Jack shook his head. "I've been waiting near 20 minutes to place that order. A beautiful woman shows up and she gets served in less than 5. You can get the drinks next time, Carter."

Sam smiled widely.

Jack suddenly realized what he said. "Oh, I- er."

"It's okay, sir. The ladies in the commissary take one look at those chocolate brown eyes and forget about serving everyone else, so I suppose we're even."

Jack smirked. This was it. Ever since the investigation started it felt like there was something missing. This casual banter backwards and forwards had stopped. They had both become so paranoid.

Sam jumped as her cell phone started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket and blanched.

"Is it the base?"

Sam shook her head numbly. "No, it's Pete. Excuse me, I have to take this."

Jack nodded. He turned away to give her a semblance of privacy.

"Hi, Pete. No, I'm not working late. We're having dinner. No, the team, Pete. Yes Daniel and Teal'c are here too." Sam glanced guilty up at the profile of her CO. She waved her hand to get his attention and motioned towards the door.

Jack nodded. He watched sadly as she pushed her way through the crowd, still arguing with Pete.

"Hey, where'd the hot blonde go?" The bartender looked around. "She was just here."

"She had to take a call." Jack pulled out a couple of notes and handed them over. "While you're here I'll take a- Hey!"

The bartender took the money and hustled down to the other side of the bar, a red head was leaning over the bar top, her more than ample charms catching the bartender's eye.

"You never were much good at that, Jack."

Jack whirled around, coming face to face with his ex wife.

"Sara! What are you doing here?"

Sara turned and gestured towards a handsome man who was sitting at a table. The man noticed their glazes and waved at Sara. Sara smiled back at him.

Jack raised an eyebrow. "New boyfriend?"

Sara smiled. "Yeah. We noticed you and Sam, we thought we should say hello."

Jack smirked. "Hello."

Sara brushed back her short hair and shook her head. "So, how are things? How's work?"

Jack shrugged. "Fine."

"How's Sam?"

Jack cleared his throat. "She's seeing someone. A cop, named Pete."

"Oh, Jack." Sara rested a hand on his arm.

"It's okay. She's happy."

Sara studied Jack intently. "No, it's not. What's wrong, Jack?"

Jack chuckled bitterly. "Never could fool you, could I?" He sighed. "Carter and I are being investigated at work. Someone thinks that we've broken the regulations. That there's something going on between us."

"Oh, Jack. I could see that long ago."

xxxx

"_It must be important."_

_Jack looked up from the leaves he was kicking through the grass. "What?"_

_Sara's lips twitched. "Whatever it is you're doing in that mountain."_

_Jack squirmed uncomfortably. "Sara, I-"_

"_I know you can't discuss it," Sara interrupted. "It's probably classified. But don't think I believed a word of that cover story. I know when you're lying to me, Jack."_

_They lapsed into silence and Jack took the opportunity to look around the park._

"_You should know," Sara paused. "I don't- I'm not angry with you. About the divorce. Charlie. It wasn't your fault. I never meant-" Sara cut herself off, lowering her head. _

_Jack stopped and turned to his ex-wife, enveloping her in a tight embrace. He pressed a kiss to the top of her head._

"_Thank you," he muttered into her hair._

_Sara pulled away, wiping under her eyes. She laughed self-consciously. Sara grasped one of Jack's hands in her own and continued down the path through the park, lightly tugging Jack along._

"_So," Sara said lightly. "I like your friends."_

_Jack smiled. "Yeah?"_

"_That tall man, Teal'c?_ _He's nice, reminds me of my Uncle Andy. And Doctor Jackson seems very polite. Very intelligent. He told me about his time at the university. I thought you hated people with PhDs?"_

_Jack shrugged. "Yeah, well he grows on you."_

_Sara looked up at him and grinned impishly. "And Sam's great. I bet it didn't take long for her to grow on you."_

"_Sara," Jack said warningly._

"_Oh, come on," Sara scoffed. "Like she's not your type."_

"_She's not," Jack protested weakly._

"_She's blonde, tall, beautiful, smart and she's good with her hands," Sara ticked off._

"_That doesn't mean anything."_

"_But you've noticed?"_

"_She's my 2IC. It's against the regs!"_

_Sara arched an eyebrow at Jack's vehement tone. "Uh huh. And since when do you care about regulations?"_

xxxx

"But we haven't broken any regulations."

Sara rubbed Jack's shoulder comfortingly. "I know. The both of you, you're too noble, too loyal to the Air Force. And you're really scared of what Jacob will do if he finds out."

Jack glared at her. "How do you-"

"I met Jacob at the BBQ you had a few years back. He's a nice man."

Jack grumbled under his breath.

"I was right though, wasn't I?" Sara asked seriously. "She's exactly your type."

Jack scrubbed his hands over his face. "Oh, yeah."

"And you have feelings for her, less than professional feelings?"

Jack cleared his throat and shifted uncomfortably.

Sara laughed. "I should have put money down."

"What am I going to do, Sara?"

Sara shocked Jack by reaching in to give him a hug. "You'll do the right thing, Jack. Just like you always do."

xxx

end chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 And All I Have To Do

**Purloined Encounters**

Spoilers- every possible Jack/Sam moment up to S7  
Disclaimer- Not mine, no money made, up to my eyeballs in university debt.  
Note- This chapter includes episode additions for Bloodlines, Fire and Water and Hathor.  
xxx

**Chapter 4: And All I Have To Do**

Sam sighed and sat up in her bed. Pulling her pillow away from the bed frame, she punched it viciously. For some reason she couldnt get comfortable tonight. At first she was too hot. After throwing the blankets off she was too cold. Now the pillow she had been using for months without complaint was forming lumps the size of oranges.

Sighing again, Sam turned onto her side. This only lasted a minute before she turned onto her other side. It was no use. Sam Carter was not getting to sleep tonight without a fight.

That phone call with Pete had undone all the good work dinner out with her friends had done. She had been calm and relaxed, until Pete started screaming down the line about how she didnt call him to update him on the progress of the investigation. To be fair, Pete was under a lot of stress right now without this investigation and it was killing him he couldnt be here for her.

But did he have to be so condescending about it?

At times he treated her like she was fragile china. Like she would break. At times it was nice to be looked after. But sometimes he took it too far. He thought it was so amusing she helped save the world; that she fired a gun, never mind the fact she was a better shot than he was. Sometimes she thought he was just placating her by listening to the stories (the ones she could tell him). He would get this twinkle in his eye and then change the topic to her experiments.

The pulling out the chairs, holding open doors and occasionally paying for a meal were one thing, but did he have to glare violently at men who so much as glanced her way?

She could take care of herself. Even Colonel ONeill had picked up on that early and had defended her right to do so, even to Bratac

xxxx

_Bratac__ stared intently at Sam, a severe look of disgust and distaste on his face._

_"You got a problem with my Captain?" Jack asked evenly._

_"The __Jaffa__ do not allow their women to enter battle. Nor do we allow them to dress in such a masculine manner."_

_Jack stuck a hand out to stall anything Sam could say or do. "On our planet women are free to take any job they wish to. They dress, act, speak and go anywhere they like. Carter is one of the best in her field and she's proven herself to be a formidable soldier. If you have problems with that, then tough."_

_"Jack-" Daniel started._

_"Ack!"__ Jack glared at the heavily armoured __Jaffa__. "Carter's a part of the team. Deal with it."_

xxxxx

Sam threw a damaged sound card across the room, leaving a dent in the wall. It was no use.

Sam couldn't sleep, she couldnt sit and watch television and to make matter worse, now she couldn't even work!

That stupid argument with Pete kept playing through her mind. Why couldn't he understand that there were things she needed to handle herself? Sometimes it was like he didn't even know her.

Sam sighed and reached for the phone. At least there was someone who understood her.

xxxxx

_Sam looked up the length of the ladder. She had rounded the corner of the Colonels house to find it propped up against the wall. He was up there, on the roof. Soon after he broke General Hammond's car window he left the memorial, escaping from the wide eyed stares._

_She started to climb. It was getting late. Darkness had long since fallen and everyone but herself and Teal'c had left. Teal'c had silently helped her to clean up after the party and then retired to the spare room to Kelnoreem._

_Sam stopped as her head cleared the top of the roof. To her surprise, the widows walk held a telescope and two fold out chairs. Jack was slouched in one, a bottle of beer held loosely in one hand. _

_"Come on up, Carter."_

_Sam stepped up onto the roof. With his background it was no wonder he had sensed her._

_Jack peered into the telescope as Sam made herself comfortable in the other chair._

_"We cleared everything away for you, sir."_

_Jack silently nodded his thanks. Sam remained silent, she knew this was he needed and really, she didn't know what to say._

_"He used to love looking at the stars," Jack said suddenly. _

_Sam frowned. Daniel loved looking at the stars? Since when?_

_"I got him his first telescope when he was five. His room was covered in pictures of stars and planets."_

_Sams eyes widened. Oh. Not Daniel then Charlie._

_Jack sighed and took a long pull on the bottle. "And in the end I couldn't protect him. Couldn't protect anyone." Jack ran a hand through his hair. "I promised. Promised __Hammond__ I'd keep him safe. It was the only reason he was allowed to stay, at first."_

_So it was about Daniel then. Sam winced; she was starting to get a headache._

_"Nobody blames you, Jack." Sam rested a hand on his arm._

_Jack slid his arm back and turned his hand over. His palm grazed hers as he linked their fingers._

_"It was an accident."_

_Jack looked up and caught Sam's eyes. She was mesmerized by his intense stare and the pain that was reflected there. Sam squeezed his hand tightly._

_"I can't, Sam," he choked. "I can't lose anyone else."_

_Sam shifted her chair closer to him, breaking the intent stare. She leaned forward to rest her head on Jack's shoulder. She breathed deeply, the familiar scent soothing her jangled nerves._

_"I know, Jack. I know."_

xxxx

"Janet, I just don't know."

"Sam, I'm only saying this because I'm your friend. Just think about it. You broke up with Jonas because he became too controlling and you said that you never wanted to be ordered about by any man, unless he was a superior officer."

Sam sighed, twisting her body around so she faced the wall and planted her feet on the wall. "Pete can be very sweet."

Janet annoyed grunt echoed down the phone line. "My husband was sweet too. Until he started drinking. Just be careful, Sam."

xxxxx

Janet hung up the phone with a sigh.

"Mom, was that Sam?"

Janet smiled fondly at her daughter as Cassie curled up on the couch beside her. "Yes, that was Sam."

"Did you finally talk some sense into her?"

Janet ran a hand over Cassie's hair. "She's thinking about it. Its not a good time right now, with the investigation."

Cassie grumbled. "But they are perfect for each other. Jack'll know what to do; he always does."

Janet grinned. Maybe, maybe not

xxxx

_Sam shined her new medal with the sleeve of her shirt. The medal ceremony had gone well. Sam grinned. The President had been very appreciative to both her and Doctor Frasier for saving the SGC. It greatly amused the man that a small group of women, and Teal'c, were able to overcome an entire base of specially trained soldiers._

_Sam looked up as a glass was held in front of her. "Thank you, Doctor Frasier."_

_"I think you can call me Janet," the doctor said with a grin._

_Sam returned the grin. "Sam."_

_Janet raised her glass in a toast. "To defeating the Goauld."_

_Sam raised her glass to meet Janet's. "I'll drink to that."_

_Janet bounced up from her armchair. "So, what movie did you want to watch?"_

_"Got anything with Mel Gibson?"_

_"Of course."__ Janet flicked through her video collection and held one out for approval._

_The movie had barely started when a series of sharp knocks startled the women. They looked at each other._

_"Are you expecting anyone?"_

_Janet frowned. "No."_

_She padded quietly to her front door and rose up on tip toe to look through her peephole. Instantly she stepped back and yanked the door open._

_She crossed her arms. "Colonel ONeill, Doctor Jackson."_

_Jack grinned rakishly at Janet and gently forced his way into the house. "Hiya, Doc. Danny and I were just passing by and we saw your light on. We thought we'd stop by. Isnt that right, Danny?"_

_Daniel swayed drunkenly. "But I thought you said-"_

_Jack dragged him into the house. "Yep, passing by. Hey, Carter."_

_Sam had sat up straight when Janet opened the door. "Hello, Sir."_

_Jack dumped Daniel on the couch next to Sam and looked around. "Nice place."_

_Janet closed the door firmly, a slight frown on her face. "Thank you, Sir."_

_Jack slid his hands into his pockets. "Did we miss the pillow fight?"_

_xxxxx_

_Sam gently pushed Daniel's head off her shoulder and back onto the couch._

_Janet looked over, her brow furrowed in concern. "How's he doing?"_

_Sam frowned. "He hasn't spoken about the incident with Hathor."_

_"It's not something he wants to remember, Carter."_

_"He needs to talk about it, sir," Janet protested._

_"Look," Jack said. "I took him out and got him drunk. Give him a few weeks. He'll be fine."_

_Janet sighed; her eyes tracking Daniels sleeping face. "I hope you're right."_

_Sam met Jack's eyes. He nodded slightly._

_She pushed a lock of hair away from Daniel's face. "We'll look after him."_

xxx

end


End file.
